Harry And Carter
by Smart Kira
Summary: Harry and Carter have fun by throwing a snowball at Dana and she isn't too pleased.


**Harry And Carter**

All Dana wanted to do was to get inside as she pulled her coat tightly around her. It didn't snow often in Mariner Bay but when it did it snowed quite she wasn't leaving without Carter and Harry that is if she could just find the pair; because the minute she turned her back the two of them were gone. When suddenly a bevy of snow came down from the tree above and covered Dana causing her to shriek and shake. Nearby however Dana heard some giggling and looked up in time to see mop of black messy hair sprinting hurriedly away. "Somebody is not going to like it when I get my hands on them" Dana thought to herself as she ran towards in the direction Aqua Base.

Meanwhile back at the Aqua Base however Cater and Harry were running like they we possessed. That's because they were by a very angry yet highly annoyed Pink Ranger. Coming to a crossroads Carter looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear; and when it was Carter nodded to Harry and with a slight yet gentle push Harry was on his merry way. Carter then watched Harry enter his room and once Carter was sure Harry was safe and sound. He however only had minutes to put his plan into action; and for Carter's sake it better work. Seconds later loud thuds could be heard and they belonged to none other than Dana Mitchell and she didn't look happy.

So everyone just tend to stay out of her way smart people wouldn't you say. Dana's first stop was Harry's room at first when Dana walked in she saw absolutely no one inside. But Dana wasn't fooled she knew better walking over to Harry's bed Dana then plucked the invisibility cloak off to reveal a slightly nervous yet glad to see you Harry underneath. Dana just looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised; at first Harry thought he was in trouble. But after a few minutes of a stern yet loving talk Harry was relieved to find out that he wasn't in trouble. Dana then went in search of a certain red ranger she figured that like Harry he would be in his room.

After knocking a few times and receiving no answer Dana was about to leave. When something red tried it's very best to sneak past her turning around swiftly Dana glared at Carter. As Carter stared at Dana however he was frozen in fear like a deer caught in headlights. Carter was totally unsure about what Dana might do to him. So he thought to himself and came up with a rather quick solution and that was run and never look back. Unfortunately for Carter Dana was hot on his heels once again chasing him through the Aqua Base.

Much to the amusement of the other employees of the Aqua Base everyone was thinking the same thing how could the mighty red ranger be so afraid of a petite woman in pink spandex. Well they were about to find out though because it didn't take long for Dana to track Carter down to his hiding place. Which happened to be the gym a rather convenient place for what Dana had in mind. After a few minutes of arguing back and forth that was followed by a lot of thumps and bumps and moans and groans. Add in the occasional you win and I give up and you got a recipe for disaster in Carter's mind because nothing in his quickly assembled plan went off without a hitch. It just all blew up in his face and Dana Mitchell well she had the smirk of victory on her face.

Before leaving however Dana had that ever present smirk on her over her shoulder Dana once again looked at Carter who laid sprawled out on the floor of the gym. Carter looked at her with slight disgust and vaguely wondered how Harry was getting on. A short while later Captain Bill Mitchell was asking around the Aqua Base if anyone had seen Carter. When no one said they had seen nor heard from Carter all day. The Captain began to wonder where Carter could be.

He didn't have to wait long though because seconds later someone moaning and groaning and hissing in pain could be heard. "Carter!" the Captain Bill Mitchell cried out in shock as he rushed over to the injured red ranger. "Carter what hap…." the Captain never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before Carter interrupted and said "Please sir don't ask!" Igniting some snickers in the room with who ever was present much to Carter's utter annoyance. That in itself only heightened the Captain's curiosity even further as he watched Carter limp away to his own room within the Aqua Base. Once inside his room however Carter shook his head and then groaned as his aching muscles protested as he laid on his bed. The last thing Carter thought before he closed his eyes was and to think this was all over a snowball.

Hey Smart Kira here I was just wondering if I should write anymore fanfics with the pairing(s) of Harry, Dana and Carter. Also let me know what you think ok I promise I won't bite promise.


End file.
